Sulking and Spare Tires
by Oh So Cliche
Summary: Summer watches Flynn and Scott - and grows up. Flynn/Scott oneshot, Summer POV.


**Warning(s): **Summer's point of view. (That's right, you heard correctly. _Summer_. _POV_. Be warned.) Some spoilers for Ranger Yellow.**  
Summary**: _Summer watches Flynn and Scott - and grows up._

**AN**: So we're supposed to believe that being abandoned by anyone she ever loved turns Summer from a spoiled brat into a sweetheart? The writers just seem hell bent on making me not like this girl.

I think they could do way better - hell, **I** can do way better. So, here I am, attempting to write through my dislike of her, Scott/Flynn style.

**If you like Summer, I promise you - this is not me bashing her into the ground. Summer comes out the winner in this one. So please, enjoy.**

_Also_, spare tires are mad tiny compared to your other tires. _Discuss_.

-

_sulking and spare tires_

-

I sigh. I don't mean to, really, but I simply can't help it. It's not that I object to them, not at all. Really! _Really_. I'm incredibly happy for them, god knows Scott needs someone who won't abandon him right now - thanks to his Dad being a complete and utter jerk and his brother up and dying on him out of nowhere - and Flynn's a total sweetheart. They deserve each other, and I mean that in the very best way possible.

It's just… _really _not _fair_.

I barely manage to refrain from stomping my foot angrily and pouting. That was Old Summer. New Summer just sulks. And broods. Brooding's nice. Dillon's a good teacher - for him, brooding comes quite naturally. I'm not quite up to his level yet, but I'm getting there.

For now, I just work up a good, long sulk.

They were _my_ best friends first. _I_ saved Scott from the burning wreckage, _I_ gave Flynn his first blender - they were _my_ teammates. We were the three Power Rangers, red, blue and yellow. We were unstoppable, unbeatable, the best _team_.

Now they're the best _duo _and then there's me.

I sigh again. I don't mean to be selfish, but that's the truth of the matter. I feel like the third wheel on a perfectly good motorcycle. Or when Dillon and Ziggy are around, the fifth wheel - that tiny spare tire no one thinks about until they've gotten a flat and then it's just "Man, why is this spare tire so _small_? How annoying."

That's me. Tiny, annoying and mostly useless. I hate feeling like this. It brings up all those mommy-and-daddy issues I've fought so hard to ignore. It makes me feel like I've just been shoved off the truck into the sand by my best friend, dooming me to almost-certain death - like I never meant a thing to her.

I sigh again, though this time the sound is hollow, less juvenile.

I never mean a thing to anyone.

I manage to keep from whining. Old Summer whined. New Summer sighs. I watch Flynn and Scott from across the room. Flynn has slumped down on the couch, Scott flopped across him, bare feet settled in Flynn's lap. They're both staring wide-eyed at the TV, completely enthralled with the kung fu movie Ziggy popped in about twenty minutes ago (and got bored with about fifteen minutes ago).

Their complete disregard for their surroundings makes me angry - it used to be the _three _of us, the trio. Even when Dillon and Ziggy came along, it was still mostly _us _and _them_. Now it's just _them _and _them _and _me_, like I don't even exist anymore, like they could care less about where I am or what I'm doing or who…

My anger trails off as my thoughts do. Flynn has begun absentmindedly rubbing Scott's feet, thumbs pressing firmly into the pale arches. Scott sighs as he does so, arching his back and reminding me strongly of a cat, completely content. Scott's unoccupied foot is nudging idly at Flynn's leg, sliding along the folds in the denim and dipping into the large tear across the knee. Neither is aware of what they're doing - they are completely engrossed in their movie.

And without even knowing it, each other.

Any anger or resentment I was holding on to crumbles away, leaving only a bittersweet smile and faint awe. So they didn't fall in love with me, big deal. Neither one harbors a hidden crush on me. I wasn't the person Scott went to for solace. Flynn didn't confide in me first. They found each other.

In this crazy, chaotic, deadly, dangerous and completely awe-inspiring world, they found each other.

Old Summer would've cried.

New Summer just smiles.

-

_fin_

-

**AN:** Now I don't know if I've been too nice, or not nice enough. Feel free to hate my Summer also. She's pushy and whiny and still growing up a little, but I think that's true to life for her situation. I like her more now, but I'm afraid the show is definitely going to ruin this moment of zen for me. This Dillon/Summer thing is totally killing me. I'm going to hate her again next week, so I'm going to enjoy this while I can. Whoo Summer! Please let me know what you thought.

-B

PS. Alright, I know why _I_ think spare tires are mad tiny, why do _you_ guys think they are?


End file.
